Black Family Magic Book 1
by hpfreak1993
Summary: Sirius would not stand by and let his godson Harrison James Potter-Black(Harry James Potter to anyone not family) be in danger any longer. Watch out wizarding Britain the Black Family is coming together to protect their youngest member and they won't let anyone stand in their way. A Reading the books story Disclaimer I own nothing
1. Sirius Takes Action

Sirius was furious he could tell something was wrong with Harrison (Harry) his precious godson but it did not seem as if anyone else could see it. He decided that if no one else was going to do something about it he would just have to use Black family magic to correct the wrongs of the last 12 years. So as Sirius had to watch his godson fall from his broom because of the dementors he griped the wand he had retrieved from the Black ancestral home he called upon his family's magic.

"Et invocabitis Nigrum Genus magicae praesidio Harrison James Potter-Black et ostende praeteritis et futuris," he said recalling the words his father had taught him and Regulus. As soon as the words left his mouth Sirius felt magic respond and found himself transported into a room that started filling with people including his brother (Regulus), his cousins (Andromeda and Narcissa), their children and almost every Weasley. The last person to arrive was Harry and upon his arrival the Weasley twins, Percy and Draco surrounded him to make sure he was alright.

"Why were we brought here and who in toned the family magics protection and why?" Andromeda demanded looking around.

"I did and I did it to protect Harrison. I believe he has been abused and that Dumbledore knows and is not doing anything to remove him from an abusive home," Sirius answered only to have most of the adults in the room draw their wand upon realizing who he was.

"Sirius why would you do anything like that when you are after Harry?" demanded Narcissa while standing in front of the children with her wand pointed at Sirius.

"Because he is not after his own godson Cissa. If anything, he is here to protect him from a threat we do not even know about," Regulus said while getting in between his brother and the other adults.

"There is one way to discover the truth and then after we will discuss what we are going to do. Sirius will you consent to taking Veritaserum?" Andromeda cut in before her sister or Sirius could responded to Regulus' statement.

"If you or Reg were the one to brew it then yes I will Andy" Sirius said as he walked over to sit in one of the armchairs on the side of the room across from where Harry was still sitting with Draco and the Weasley boys. After Sirius was seated Andromeda started going through her potions bag, that she always carried, and pulled out the Veritaserum and uncorked it while approaching Sirius who opened his mouth and let her drop some of the potion on his tongue. Andromeda stepped back and waited for the Veritaserum to take affect so she could question Sirius.

"Why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"To catch the rat Peter Pettigrew and keep him from harming Harrison."

"How is Pettigrew alive?"

"When I caught up with him on Halloween 1981 he shouted that I had betrayed Lily and James while holding his wand behind his back which he then used to blow up the street killing all those muggles then he shot a tickling jinx at me and while I was dodging it he cut off his finger and then transformed into his Animagus form which is a rat and fled into the sewers."

"Why were you chasing Pettigrew that night?"

"Because Pettigrew was the Potters secret keeper and I wanted to capture him and deliver him as a spy to the Ministry."

"Why was no one ever told Pettigrew was the secret keeper and why did none of this come out during your trial?"

"James and I thought that if everyone thought I was the secret keeper while Pettigrew went into hiding they would be safer and as for my trial there never was one. The Ministry arrived shortly after Pettigrew fled and I was stunned and when I came to I was already in Azkaban and when I tried to ask for a trial I was told that Dumbledore himself testified that I was the spy and the Potters secret keeper."

"Why did you escape now why not sooner?"

"Because without knowing where Pettigrew is I could not prove my innocence."

"Are you saying that you discovered his whereabouts while in prison?"

"Yes, during Fudge's yearly rounds this summer he had the Prophet with him and gave it to me when I asked for it and there Pettigrew was on the front page in his rat form sitting on the shoulders of a boy that the article said was going to back to Hogwarts."

"Alright I think that we have what we need," Andromeda said as she got the antidote out and gave it to Sirius.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Once Andromeda had given Sirius the antidote to the Veritaserum everyone took a seat on the couches and armchairs throughout the center of the room. Bill, Charlie, and Nymphadora-who prefers to go by Tonks or Dora-were seated on the couch closest to the kitchen area, followed by Percy in the armchair next to Tonks. Fred and George were sitting on the couch next to Percy with Harry in between them and Draco was in the armchair on the other side of their couch. On the other side of Draco was another couch on which Narcissa-who was seated closest to her son-Andromeda, and Regulus-who had claimed the seat next to Sirius-were all seated.

"So where are we, why are we here, and how did we get here? Oh, and who are all of you?" Harry asked quietly looking quite confused.

"Well we are in a time bubble that was created by the Black family magic and as for why and how we are here I invoked an old protection spell-that is mostly used to remove and protect a child from an abusive home-past down by our family for generations because I suspected that you were being abused. Now as for who everyone is why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start as you all probably figured out my name is Sirius Black and I'm Harry's godfather," Sirius answered then he indicated Bill to go next.

"I'm William Weasley but I prefer Bill. I'm the eldest of the Weasley children and I work as a curse breaker for Gringotts," Bill said.

"I'm Charlie Weasley the second eldest Weasley child and I work with dragons in Romania," Charlie introduced himself next.

I'm Nymphadora Tonks but call me by my full name and I will hex you. I much prefer to be called Tonks but if you are like my mother and do not think it appropriate to call me that then it is Dora. I'm Auror and a metamorphmagus," Tonks said as she changed her features to look like a female Charlie.

"I'm Percy Weasley and I'm the third eldest Weasley child. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts and I don't yet know what I'm going to do after graduation. I do know that I want to stay close to help the twins watch over Harry," Percy said.

"I'm Fred Weasley the first part of the geniuses known as The Weasley Twins. I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts and I'm going to be opening a joke shop with my twin after we graduate," Fred introduced himself with a flashy smile.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm in my third year at Hogwarts," Harry said quietly while snuggled in between the twins.

"I'm George Weasley the second half of the geniuses known as The Weasley Twins and like my twin said I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts. What he failed to mention was that we have taken Harry on as our third member in our joke shop don't let his quiet, shy mannerisms fool you he is quite the prankster," George said as he put an arm around Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm also a third year at Hogwarts. While most people believe that I hate Harry and muggle-borns I do not I'm friends with Harry and the twins," Draco said while he slouched in his armchair.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy as you probably figured I am Draco's mother," Narcissa said with a soft smile at her son.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks I'm Narcissa's sister and Dora's mother. I am a fully qualified healer and Potions Mistress," Andromeda said while watching her daughter bicker with Charlie.

"And finally, I'm Regulus Black I'm Sirius' brother and these two lovely ladies next to me are my cousins," Regulus said while smirking at Narcissa's and Andromeda's glares.

"Now that we are all acquainted with one another we should finish explaining the magic that I used. So, like I explained I invoked an old Black family protection that brought us here what I did not explain is why it brings us here. Basically, the spell I used pulls Black family members-which include the family member who invoked the spell and the family member the spell is to protect-that are trustworthy enough to protect the family member-which in this case is Harry-indicated in the spell into the time bubble to read seven books about said family member's life. The first book will start with a chapter or two in which it depicts how they came to be living in the abusive home then it will fast forward to just before their 11th birthday and continue on through their years at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"So, we can't leave this time bubble until we read all the books which by the way are about me," demanded Harry sounding slightly panicked.

"Yes Harry," was Regulus' response with a soft look at the panicking 13-year-old.

"Alright let's get this over with where are the books and what order are we all reading in?" Harry questioned while trying to put on a brave face.

"How about I started then we will go clockwise around the room and as for the books they are right here on this bookshelf behind me," Sirius answered getting up and grabbing the first book.

Sirius open the book and cleared his throat. **The Sorcerer's Stone: The Boy Who Lived**

"Oh, look Harry it's you," Fred joked.

"Really Fred we didn't even get through the title of the chapter before you had to open your mouth. It's going to take forever at this rate," Bill scolded laughingly.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley…. thank you very much.**

"Practically Perfect in every way," Tonks sneered causing Harry to chuckle at the Mary Poppins reference.

"What's so funny Harry," Fred asked.

"Yea we want in on the joke," George said with a pout.

"It was a reference to a muggle movie Mary Poppins," Harry said with a laugh.

 **They were the… no finer boy anywhere.**

"They sound so lovely," Charlie said with a fake gag.

"They have gotten worse we saw them up close when they came to get Harry at King's Cross Station," Percy agreed getting surprised looks off the twins.

"Who are you," George started

"And what did you do with Percy, "Fred finished.

"Be nice you two Percy has a fun side when he is not chasing after you guys," Harry defended him getting a smile from Percy in thanks.

 **The Dursleys had…. possible to be.**

"There is not anything wrong with Lily and James. Lily was a Charms Mistress and James was an Auror definitely not good-for-nothing," Sirius exploded.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You don't know anything about your parents do you pup?" Sirius asked sadly.

"No not really, just that I look like dad but have mum's eyes and that dad played Quidditch," Harry answered.

"Oh pup, I have so much to tell you," Sirius said with a sad smile.

"Not that I want to break this up but we do need to at least finish a couple of chapters before lunch Sirius," Narcissa interrupted before Harry could ask the dozen questions everyone could see burning in his eyes.

"Right you are Cissa but if you want Harry I can tell you some stories during lunch," Sirius said to which Harry nodded his head vigorously.

 **The Dursleys shuddered…. child like that.**

"A child like what exactly?" Percy exploded.

"A wizard child Perce they hate magic," Harry said softly.

"I still don't like the sound of that Harry," Percy said with a soft look at Harry.

 **When Mr. and…at the walls.**

"What a brat if my child had acted like that they would not be able to sit after I got done with them," said Narcissa causing Draco to blush.

"Very true and I can't believe he encourages such awful behavior," Andromeda agreed.

 **He got into…. map in sight.**

"Bet you that's McGonagall," Bill said to Charlie.

"That's a fool's bet of course its McGonagall," Charlie said laughingly.

 **What could he…. get that day.**

"That man has a one-track mind," Regulus said.

"You have no idea," Harry said with a sneer.

 **But on the…. nerve of him!**

"Cloaks are not weird," Draco protested.

"They are to muggles since they are not traditional," Harry responded.

 **But then it…. shouted a bit more.**

"Seriously that's what it takes to make him happy yelling at people," Andromeda sneered.

"Yes, it's his favorite past time," Harry told her.

"What an awful man but why do I have the feeling you are talking from experience," Narcissa said with a sinking feeling.

"Because I do," was Harry's simple reply.

 **He was in…across the road.**

"Wait are you sure you read that right he actually planned to walk somewhere?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes pup," Sirius responded laughingly

 **To buy himself…bakery.**

"Never mind all is right in the world of course it was only for food," Harry said pretending to be relieved.

 **He'd forgotten all…. their son, Harry.**

"Sirius are you okay do you need me to read for you?" Regulus asked Sirius in a whisper.

"No, I can do this thanks for asking Reg," Sirius whispered back.

 **Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"We could never get lucky enough that he would die that easily," Percy snarled. This earned nods in agreement from the twins which caused their eldest brothers to give them surprised looks having never seen such reactions from their brothers.

 **He dashed back…Or Harold.**

"He didn't even know his own nephews name," Narcissa said.

"He still doesn't come to think of it," Harry said causing both of the Black sisters' faces to darken with anger.

 **There was no…sister like that…**

"There is nothing wrong with having Lily for a sister she was one of the kindest people I knew," Sirius snapped.

"And besides that, his sister is just as horrible as he is," Harry said loudly.

 **But all the…. "Sorry," he grunted.**

"He actually knows that word," Harry said shocked.

 **As the tiny…. almost fell.**

"Poor man I hope he was okay," Fred started.

"after running into that walrus," George finished.

 **It was a….and walked off.**

"How did his arms fit around him?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe he used a spell to extend his reach," snickered Tonks.

 **Mr. Dursley stood…. approve of imagination.**

"How can you not approve of imagination?" Draco asked.

"He thinks it gives people dangerous ideas," Harry said sarcastically.

 **As he pulled…. Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That will not work on McGonagall," Charlie said.

 **The cat…. stern look.**

"See I told you it would not work," Charlie said.

"Nobody disagreed with you," laughed Bill.

 **Was this normal…. new word ("Won't").**

"What a brat," Tonks said getting nods of agreement from her mom and aunt.

"You know that is his favorite word to this day," Harry told them.

 **Mr. Dursley tried…. of shooting stars!**

"Just how close were we to being discovered what will owls and shooting stars?" Bill asked

"We were very lucky that we were not discovered most muggles just thought the influx of owls during the day was caused by some disturbance to their natural habitats and they believed the shooting stars were just fireworks," Andromeda responded.

 **Perhaps people have…. her crowd.**

"What's that supposed to mean her crowd?" demanded Regulus.

"He means witches and wizards my relatives are so paranoid they can't even say the word magic let alone witches and wizards," Harry answered.

 **Mrs. Dursley sipped…. you ask me.**

"That was your grandfather's name you hateful women and you know it," Sirius exploded.

"Really, I was named after my great grandfather?" Harry asked desperate for more information about his family.

"Well the shortened version yes your full name is an old Potter family name. You see Lily wanted to name you after someone from her family to honor her heritage but James would not stand for it he said as the Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter you need a name that suited your standing in the wizarding world so they settled on Harrison or Harry for short," Sirius replied.

 **"** **Oh, yes," said…. wrong he was.**

"Wish he had been wrong," Harry muttered darkly.

 **Mr. Dursley might…. at least twice.**

"Oh, look its crooked nose Dumbledore," Harry said with a sneer.

"Gee Harry you keep that up and you could pass for Snape," Draco joked causing Harry to give him a disgusted look.

 **This man's name…. a little pop.**

"Cool I wondered where you can get something like that," Fred said.

"Yea just think of all the chaos we could create for the old goat if we had one," George added.

"Sorry boys I think old crooked nose made that himself and that it is the only one of its kind," Sirius said.

 **Twelve times he…. sit so stiffly.**

"I would be if I had sat on a wall for most of the day," Bill said causing Sirius to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. Instead of answering Sirius read on.

 **You'd be stiff…. said Professor McGonagall.**

"Wow Bill I did not know you shared a mind with McGonagall," Charlie chuckled getting laughs from everyone.

"Oh, ha-ha," Bill said sarcastically.

 **All day? When…. a lemon drop?**

"A what?" Draco asked.

 **"** **A what?"**

"Now Draco is sharing a mind with McGonagall," Harry joked earning laughs from everyone save Draco.

 **A lemon drop…. my new earmuffs.**

"Ew old people flirting," Harry said with a pretend shudder of disgust.

 **Professor McGonagall shot…. that-they're-dead.**

"Sirius do you want me to read this part for you?" Regulus asked his brother.

"Please Reg I don't think I can get through it," Sirius said in a choked voice.

"Of course, Siri why don't you go comfort Harry I don't think he has every had an adult be there to help him or that he has ever let himself grieve for Lily and James," Regulus said as he took the book from Sirius who then went over to his godson and pulled him into his arms.

 **Dumbledore bowed his…. has left now.**

"That's not true you lying old goat I was all set to leave Lucius and take him and Draco to live with Andromeda," exploded Narcissa.

"Mother why would you have left Father and taken Harry and I to live with Aunt Andy?" Draco asked

"Because Dragon your father is not a good man and I would not have trusted him not to hurt Harry," was Narcissa's reply.

 **You don't mean…. them a letter.**

"A letter really what was he going to do just dump Harry on the doorstep and not even give them the option to say no," demanded Andromeda.

"Not to mention the fact that that is an awful way to be told your sister is dead," Sirius said as he finally let go of Harry to move back to his seat and take the book back from Regulus.

 **"** **A letter?" repeated…. of the air.**

"You mean the flying motorcycle was real?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you loved riding on it some nights that was the only way to get you to sleep," Sirius said with a soft look at Harry.

 **And landed on…. the other two.**

"I can't believe it he actually just left you on the door step in the middle on the night without so much as knocking on the door. He did not even spend any time putting up wards or making sure you would not wake up and crawl away," Percy exploded as he jumped to his feet with his wand in his hand.

"It's okay Perce I'm right here," Harry said as he got up and walked over and hugged Percy which served to calm him.

"It's not okay Harrison James it was extremely dangerous," Sirius said as Percy and Harry sat back down.

 **For a full…. "Good luck Harry,"**

"I'm going to need more than luck to survive that house," Harry mumbled darkly.

 **He muttered…. boy who lived.**

"Well that is the end of that awful chapter still can't believe he just left Harry on the door step like that," Sirius said as he past the book to Bill.

"Neither can I Siri but we will make him pay for it," said Regulus.

"Yea I'm making a list of people that we need to press charges against when we get back to the time line and top of the list is Dumbledore for kidnapping, child endangerment, and failing to make sure all accused people were given a fair trial," Narcissa said.


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**"** **Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass,"** Bill read.

"So, does that mean we get to hear about some accidental magic?" George asked.

"Maybe you should let Bill read so we can find out," Charlie laughingly scolded.

 **Nearly ten years…. the house, too.  
** "Where are you pup and why is there no pictures of you?" Sirius asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"I'm still there and as for pictures well they did not want me so why would they want pictures to remind them of me," was Harry's quiet response.

 **Yet Harry Potter…. motorcycle in it.**

"You dreamed about the motorcycle do you know how amazing it is that you remembered something from that far back is?" Bill asked looking at Harry in amazement causing him to blush.

 **He had a funny…. let it burn.**

"They made you cook?" shrieked Tonks.

"Yes, I have been cooking since I was about 4 or 5," Harry responded.

"You could have been seriously injured," thundered Regulus.

"Not like they cared," Harry mumbled causing Sirius to jump to his feet and pace the room with a murderous look on his face.

 **I want everything…. He have forgotten?**

"Very easily the world does not revolve around that little toe rag," Percy snarled.

 **Harry got slowly …. under the stairs.**

"Why is that being mentioned?" Narcissa asked.

 **Was full of…. where he slept.**

"I am sorry Bill I don't think I heard that right could you please read that again?" Sirius said in a dangerous voice.

Bill read the passage again causing an explosion of angry voices. Finally, Percy had to let of a loud band with his wand to get everyone to quiet down.

"Pup I know this is hard but we need to know besides locking you up in a small dark space did the Dursleys ever do anything to hurt you?" Sirius asked softly going over to kneel in front of Harry so he could look him in the eye.

"They hit me sometimes and they lock me up for days with no food," Harry answered with a little prompting from the twins and Percy.

"Did you three know about this?" Charlie demanded having seen the interaction between the twins Percy and Harry.

"Yes, and we tried to tell mom and Madam Pomfrey but they did not believe us," Fred said bitterly.

"Well it is a good thing my aunt is a certified Healer so she can do a full screening on Harry to submit as evidence against the Dursley. Though Madam Pomfrey should have done one and if she had she would have noticed the signs of abuse which means either she did not do a full screening or she is blatantly ignoring signs of abuse which is against the law," Draco said.

"You are correct Draco which means that Madam Pomfrey just got added to my every growing list of people to bring before the Wizengamot," Narcissa said.

"We can finish discussing this at lunch but we really need to finish this chapter and at least one more before then," Regulus broke in.

 **When he was…. Involved punching somebody.**

"That had better not be Harry," growled Andromeda and Sirius.

 **Dudley's favorite punching…. was very fast.**

"Well at least there is that," Charlie said over the muttered curse from Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius.

 **Perhaps it had…. than he was.**

"Really that child needs to go on a diet and start exercising before he develops health issues from being so over weight," Narcissa said.

"That will never happen he just keeps getting bigger," Harry told her.

"Well hopefully when we bring charges against your aunt and uncle he will be put in a loving home who will make him lose weight," Narcissa said.

 **Harry had a thin…. bright green eyes.**

"James with Lily eyes if you go by that description," Sirius told Harry.

"I get told that I look just like dad with mom's eyes and Snape likes to say that I act just like him arrogant, self-centered and a glory seeker," Harry responded.

"While it is true you look a lot like James you also have a good mix of me and Lily in there and from what I have seen you act more like Lily then you do James," Sirius said.

"How could I look like you?" Harry asked confused.

"I blood adopted you when you were born so that way if anything ever happened to me I would have an heir since I knew I would never have a child of my own," Sirius answered.

 **He wore round…. on the nose.**

"Bloody toe rag how would you like it if I punched or better yet maybe I should just hex you," sneered Percy with a murderous look.

 **The only thing…. your parents died.**

"You horse faced bitch how could you so blatantly lie about that Lily and James died heroes protecting their son," shouted Sirius with tears in his eyes.

 **She had said…. with the Dursleys.**

"How are you to learn if you don't ask questions," demanded Tonks.

"That was the point they did not want me to learn anything especially if it could lead me to learning the truth about myself and my magic," Harry told her.

 **Uncle Vernon entered…. morning greeting.**

"Because good morning is so overrated," sneered Draco.

 **About once…. the place.**

"Just like every Potter since they were known as Pervell and Gryffindor," Regulus said with a laugh.

"Wait are you saying I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and who were the Pervells?" Harry asked.

"The Pervells they were an old pure blood line that died out after they married into the line of Gryffindor which then married into the line of Potter and died out," responded Sirius.

 **Harry was…. in a wig.**

"That he does Harry," said George laughing along with everyone else in the room.

"Yea he just needs a tail to complete the look," Fred chuckled with mischievous look in his eye.

 **Harry put…. last year.**

"What a spoiled brat," Andromeda huffed

 **Darling, you…. table over.**

"If my child did that he would be over my knee in a heartbeat and he would get none of his presents, "Narcissa said causing Draco to blush and slouch further into his chair.

 **Aunt Petunia…. all right?**

"Oh yes, give the spoilt brat more presents instead of being a parent and disciplining him as is clearly needed," Andromeda said with disgust.

"To right Andy that boy needs a good firm hand," Narcissa agreed.

 **Dudley thought…. Aunt Petunia.**

"He can't even count and she just gives him the answer. How in the world did he pass anything in school?" Charlie wondered.

"I did his homework and if he did not get better grades then me I got in trouble," Harry told him.

 **"** **OH." Dudley…. Dudley's hair.**

"And of course, he encourages such awful behavior," Sirius and Percy sneered in disgust.

 **At that moment…. hates the boy.**

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual," Harry said.

 **The Dursleys…. in the car.**

"He is not an animal you disgusting vile excuses for human beings," thundered Sirius.

 **That car's….it alone.**

"Oh, sure worry about the car more than your young nephew who could be kidnapped and/or worse if left in a car alone," Regulus snarled.

 **Dudley began…. Dudley hit them.**

"Why do I get the feeling you speak from experience Pup," Sirius asked.

"Because I am," was Harry's simple answer.

 **Dudley stopped…. until Christmas.**

"He better not have locked you in there for that long," Sirius snarled.

"He didn't Siri Dudley is only about 3 months older than me so I would have been at Hogwarts by that time," Harry reassured him.

 **I'm not going…. make them happen.**

"Petunia would have known it was accidental magic and known you could not control it as she grew up with Lily," thundered Narcissa.

 **Once Aunt Petunia…. his cupboard.**

"When I get my hands on them they will wish they had never been born," snarled Andromeda.

 **For this… back so quickly.**

"Maybe you are a metamorphmagus like me we will have to test for that later," Tonks told him.

 **Another time…. On the chimney.**

"That's some powerful accidental magic Harry," Bill said with an amazed look at the blushing 13-year-old.

"That is nothing when he was about 6 months old he started summing his toys to him from all over the house and once he changed Remus and Pettigrew bright blue," Sirius proud fully boasted.

"Wait who is Remus?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin he was the fourth member of our group. Let me guess though you haven't seen or heard from him since you were a baby," Sirius replied.

"Well not until this year when he became our DADA professor and he never said anything about knowing dad or mum even when we had tea together while everyone was in Hogsmeade on Halloween," Harry told him.

"That cowardly wolf probably let old crooked nose talk him into staying away," Sirius growled.

"That will be something to investigate when we get back to the time line Siri," Regulus said.

 **The Dursleys…. in mid-jump.**

"That was a very poor excuse Harry," George said in mock reprove.

"We will need to work on that before we ever let you cover for us again," Fred scolded.

"Oh, shove over I can make up excuses and lies for pranking just fine we haven't been caught by the Dungeon Bat, McGonagall, or old crooked nose yet have we," Harry said socking them both in the shoulder.

"I suppose that is true," George said with a look of mock thoughtfulness.

 **But today…. DON'T FLY!**

"Yes, they do maybe I should introduce you to make dog-brother and his flying motorcycle," sneered Regulus getting questioning looks.

"I'm a dog Animagus is what Reg means when he calls me his dog-brother," Sirius said when he noticed the looks Regulus was getting.

"Please do it," begged Charlie.

"Yea show up on the motorcycle and have Sirius in his Animagus form and have him transform in front of them and make sure you do it before they announce his innocence to the muggle world so they have the fright of their lives," Percy agreed with his brother.

 **Dudley and…. dangerous ideas.**

"I'll show them dangerous ideas who wants to join me in some not so harmful pranks on some poor excuses for human beings," Draco snarled.

"We will be happy to help our secret fourth member get revenge for our not so secret third member," Fred and George said with a mischievous glint in their eye.

"Count me in as well no one gets away with harming my brothers," Percy said with a thunderous look.

"I want in as well," Tonks said.

"Count us in as well," said the rest of the group.

 **It was a…. ice pop.**

"They should not have need to be reminded to get you something they should have done it to be fair," Narcissa cried in anger.

 **It wasn't…. wasn't blonde.**

"Good one Harry," Charlie said as everyone started laughing.

"Yea but what did that poor gorilla ever do to you to deserve such a comparison," Sirius said with a laugh.

"You are right Siri that wasn't very fair to the gorilla," Harry chuckled.

 **Harry had the….** **of the house.**

"Only you Harry would compare yourself to a caged snake and think you have the better life," chuckled Draco.

"He gets that from Lily unfailingly kind she was," Sirius said with a fond look at Harry.

 **The snake suddenly…. shook its head.**

"Bambi look at me," Sirius said to Harry and once he had his attention he continued, "It does not matter to me that you are a Parseltongue in fact I already knew you were as you inherited it from the Black side of the family it is not that big of a shock."

"Really I was born with it but old crooked nose said I was one because of my scar and why did you call me Bambi?" Harry asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes, you were born with it and why would your scar make you a Parseltongue and I called you Bambi because your father was a stag Animagus," Sirius told him.

"That's a relief to know that I was born one and as for why my scar would make me one he said it had to do with Riddle's powers breaking and some of them transferring to me," Harry replied.

"That conniving old goat Harry when we take a break I'm going to need to take a look at your scar so I can make sure it is not what I fear it is," Regulus said which earned him questioning looks from his cousins and his brother.

"Ok," Harry said with a shrug. None of the younger generations saw Regulus mouth the word Horcrux to his brother and cousins causing them to pale as they turned back to Bill to continue the chapter.

 **A deafening shout…. the concrete floor.**

"Were you okay dear he didn't break anything or cause you to hit your head, did he?" Andromeda asked as she cast her healer's eye over Harry.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry tried to reassure her.

"Oh, you little dear you don't have to be so formal after all you are family I insist you call me Aunt Andromeda or Aunt Andy for short," Andromeda said kindly.

"The same applies for me as well Harrison it's Aunt Narcissa or Aunt Cissy," Narcissa chimed in.

"You can just call me Uncle Reg, Harry," Regulus told him as Bill cleared his throat so he could continue reading.

 **What came next…. had vanished.**

"I know it has already been said but you are one powerful wizard Harry," Charlie said in awe causing Harry to blush once again.

"Harry if you keep blushing like that you will be permanently red," chuckled Draco which just caused Harry to blush darker.

 **The great snake…. weren't you Harry?**

"You little rat," snarled Sirius.

 **Uncle Vernon…. large brandy.**

"Oh, sure lock up your nephew and don't feed him while you go and get drunk no wonder your child is such a menace," sneered Narcissa.

 **Harry lay in…. some food.**

"While I usually would encourage such behavior at school for you to have to do it at home in order to survive is just disturbing," Sirius said sadly.

 **He'd lived with…. in the house.**

"Don't worry Pup once I get freed I have to tons of pictures I can give you and I can even show you some memories of them," Sirius promised.

 **When he was…. only family.**

"That is not true we did try to get custody of you but old crooked nose made sure that nobody could contest your placement by locking your parents will away," Andromeda said as she and Narcissa shared a sad look.

"It's okay I don't blame you guys and I besides gained brothers in Draco, the twins and Percy," Harry went over to the Black sisters and gave them a hug.

 **Yet sometimes…. closer look.**

"That must have been very confusing for you," Tonks said with a chuckle.

"It was," Harry agreed.

 **At school…. Dudley's gang.**

"We will disagree with them," snarled Fred and George.

"Yea preferably with a punch in the face," Percy said viciously.

"That was the end of that rather depressing and informative chapter," Bill said as he handed the book to Charlie who took it with a look of pure disgust and hate.

"Do I really have to read about those vile cretins who try to pass themselves off as the best things to grace this world with their presence," Charlie whined.

"If I had to then so do you little brother," Bill told him with a smirk.


	4. The Letters From No One

**Chapter 3: The Letters From No One** Charlie read out after glaring at his still smirking older brother.

"Does that mean your Hogwarts letter?" Draco asked Harry.

"Now-Now Blondie that would be telling and besides that you interrupted poor Charlie before he even had a chance to read more than the title," Harry laughingly told him.

 **The escape of…. holidays had started.**

"Just how long before summer holidays is your cousin's birthday?" Narcissa asked with a deadly smile.

"UH oh mum is really pissed if she is smiling like that," Draco said quietly.

"It was only about 2 months," Harry told her.

"TWO MONTHS did they at least feed you?" demanded Andromeda.

"Only what was necessary for me to survive it would not do for their image if I died," Harry said.

"How much did they feed you?" Sirius asked.

"Just bread and water about once a day," Harry answered.

 **And Dudley had…. on her crutches.**

"What a brat he seriously needs some discipline before he becomes a delinquent," Tonks snarled.

"Maybe when you bring my Aunt and Uncle up on charges you can suggest that he go to Saint Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Harry suggested while sharing a wicked grin with the twins and Percy.

"Where ever did you hear about such an awful sounding place?" Charlie asked.

"It's where they tell people I go to school," Harry answered.

"Well then won't it be poetic justice if we did send the little brat there," Bill said with a mischievous grin.

 **Harry was glad…. sport: Harry Hunting.**

"I'll show them a sport one where I bring a werewolf who has claimed Harry as his cub to meet and chase him around on the full moon maybe I will even let the wolf bit him," Sirius snarled.

"Now Sirius that would be too easy to trace back to you how about instead we turn some gnomes lose in their yard and make sure they know to chase Dudley and bit his heels," Regulus said with a vicious smile.

 **This was why…. what he'd said.**

"My question is why did you run he will never figure out what you said he is to stupid," Bill said as everyone finished laughing.

"Because I knew if he told my aunt or uncle they would smack me for saying something so mean to their poor Duddykins," Harry said with a sneer.

"Those bastards better keep their hands to themselves or they won't make it court I will kill them," Sirius growled.

 **One day in…. hats called boaters.**

"That sounds absolutely hideous," Bill said.

"Oh, it is," Harry chuckled.

 **They also carried…. later in life.**

"Good training to be delinquents maybe," Narcissa snarled.

"I couldn't agree more, dear sister," Andromeda said.

 **As he looked…. not to laugh.**

"It was so hard not to laugh," Harry said laughingly.

 **There was a…. uniform she said.**

"Of course, they don't care enough to get you new clothes to make the transition easier on you," sneered Regulus.

 **Harry looked in…. be so wet.**

"I don't think sarcasm works on her, Pup, at least not from the way you mum talked," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, it doesn't," Harry agreed.

 **Don't be stupid…. when I've finished.**

"I doubt that. It will probably make it very hard for you to fit in," Tonks said.

"It's not like they care about that is it," Draco said.

 **Harry seriously doubted…. elephant skin, probably.**

"Now that's a picture," Fred laughed.

"Yea how about you model it for us Harrikins," George chuckled.

 **Dudley and Uncle…. behind his paper.**

"You mean he is going to make the fat git do something," Percy said surprised.

"Next line Perce," Harry replied.

 **Make Harry…. mail Harry.**

"I stand corrected," Percy said with a snarl.

"Really Percy did you think they were going to make the fat git get off his fat arse," Charlie asked.

"I can always hope," Percy said.

 **Make Dudley…. Smelting stick, Dudley.**

"Just try it Dudley and you will meet the business end of my wand," snarled Fred.

 **Harry dodged the…. Under the Stairs.**

"It was addressed with the cupboard under the stairs and still nobody questioned their treatment of you," thundered Sirius.

"It just proves what we suspected of Madam Pomfrey she is in old crooked nose's pocket and is willfully ignoring signs of abuse," Narcissa snarled.

"Yes, it does but getting upset right now when we can't do anything is not going to help," Andromeda said.

 **4 Privet Drive…. his own joke.**

"Which part of that was supposed to be funny?" wondered Fred.

"I don't know Gred, maybe the part where wasn't talking because we already know the man has no sense of humor," answered George.

"To true dear Feorge," laughed Harry.

 **Harry went back….by Uncle Vernon.**

"Oi you, nasty whale, give that back to Harry it's not yours to take," sneered Percy.

 **That's mine said….my goodness—Vernon!**

"She always was a drama queen at least that's how Lils described her," said Sirius.

"What I don't get is why they are so surprised I mean they had to know it was coming as Harry did accidental magic growing up," said Bill.

"I don't know but you are right they should have expected it," said Regulus.

 **They stared at…. into the hall.**

"Keep your hands off my godson you bastard," thundered Sirius.

 **Slamming the kitchen…. that dangerous nonsense?**

"Stamp out do they realize how dangerous that could have been," snarled Andromeda.

"What do you mean mum?" Tonks asked her mother.

"To stamp out or suppress one's magic can lead to the person-which is usually a child-losing control of their magic and causing dangerous out lashes of said magic," Andromeda said.

"It can also lead to the persons death or their magic could become so out of control they could accidentally kill someone," Regulus added.

"Which is when that happens to the child they usually go to a long term special care ward at Saint Mango's so they don't hurt their families," said Sirius.

 **That evening when…. Harry in his cupboard.**

"How did he fit?" Draco asked.

"It was just his head," Harry laughed.

 **Where's my letter…. Dudley's second bedroom.**

"SECOND BEDROOM? Those bastards will pay for this," snarled Sirius.

"Yes, they will Siri because Narcissa and I will drag them before the Wizengamot," Regulus assured him.

 **Why? said Harry…. him get out.**

"No, you don't need it, you spoiled pig," snarled Percy.

 **Next morning at breakfast…. have his room.**

"That brat needs some discipline and to learn the world doesn't revolve around him," snarled Charlie.

"If my child tried any of that they would be sitting down very comfortably," said Andromeda.

 **Harry was thinking…. 4 Privet Drive-.**

"If he wanted to read it why did he shout about it?" asked Tonks.

"Well they did say he was stupid," Charlie answered.

 **With a strangled cry…. had a plan.**

"Uh oh, Harry is getting one of his dangerous ideas," Fred jokingly mocked Harry.

"Everyone better take cover this could get a little messy," George laughingly went along with his twins teasing.

"Oh, be quiet you two I have good plans," Harry grumbled.

 **The repaired alarm…. doormat—something alive!**

"Please be the uncle, please be the uncle," chanted Fred.

 **Lights clicked on…. his uncle's face.**

"Yes," crowed the Weasleys and Draco.

"While I'm all for the walrus getting what he deserves I don't think this is going to end well for Harry," Regulus said.

 **Uncle Vernon had…. before his eyes.**

"Bastard," snarled Sirius.

 **Uncle Vernon didn't….at small noises.**

"Going around the bend is he," laughed Tonks.

"What I want to know is why McGonagall hasn't come to see why Harry hasn't responded yet," Narcissa said.

 **On Saturday things…. two dozen eggs.**

"That's a creative way to do things but why is no one coming to see why you haven't responded," Andromeda said.

 **That their very…. ill but happy.**

"I don't want to know what makes that man happy because chances are it's nothing good for Harry," Percy said.

 **No post on…. into the hall.**

"Were you ok dear you didn't hit your head or anything did you?" Andromeda asked with a concerned look at Harry.

"No Aunt Andy I didn't hit my head but I did have a bruise where he grabbed me," Harry answered.

 **When Aunt Petunia…. his sports bag.**

"While the child needs discipline he should not have hit him on the head that can lead to a concussion," Bill said.

 **They drove. And…. He was hungry.**

"Welcome to Harry's life you little beast," snarled Charlie.

 **He'd missed five…. on his computer.**

"Oh, you, poor baby how will you ever survive," Percy sneered sarcastically.

 **Uncle Vernon stopped…. cars and wondering.**

"Wondering what?" George asked.

"I think I was wondering what the letters were about and who was sending them," Harry replied.

 **They ate stale…. The women stared.**

"Oh yes just stand there and watch the obvious abuse taking place," snarled Sirius.

 **I'll take them…. mad, hasn't he.**

"Sorry to tell you Diddykins Daddy went mad a long time ago," Fred snarked.

 **Dudley asked Aunt…. Vernon's old socks.**

"Don't you worry Pup I will be spoiling you rotten for your next birthday," Sirius said.

"No, I will be the spoiling him and earning the title of favorite uncle," Regulus told him with a smirk.

 **Still, you weren't…. he was smiling.**

"That can't mean anything good," Narcissa fretted.

 **He was also…. you could imagine.**

"That doesn't sound safe at all," Tonks said.

 **One thing was….and four bananas.**

"That is not rations," snarled Andromeda.

 **He tried to…. most ragged blanket.**

"Oh, sure make the fat pig a bed and leave your nephew to catch his death by cold," snarled Draco.

 **The storm raged…. warmer if it did.**

"You might be warmer but you would also be dead," Sirius said faintly.

"I'm okay and I'm right here Siri," Harry said as he got up and went to hug Sirius.

 **Four minutes to go…. crumbling into the sea?**

"Please be anything but that," Sirius said desperately as he pulled Harry tighter against himself.

 **One minute to go…. wake Dudley up.**

"Do it, do it," chanted the twins and Draco.

 **Just to annoy…. BOOM.**

"Gee Charlie can you shout any louder I think I might still have hearing in my other ear," snarked Bill.

"It was in all caps so I had to shout it," Charlie laughingly replied.

 **The whole shack…. knocking to come in.**

"Well who is it?" Tonks demanded.

"You will have to read the next chapter to find out as that is where mine ended," Charlie told her.

"That will have to wait until after lunch though," Narcissa said before Tonks could take the book from him and start reading.


	5. Health Check, Horcruxes, And Lunch Oh My

"Right you are Narcissa but while you all prepare lunch I'm going to take Sirius and Harry down the hall to take a look at his scar," Regulus said.

"Regulus if you don't mind I would like to be there as well so I can do a complete medical history scan on Harry to add to our cases against old crooked nose, Pomfrey, and the Dursleys," Andromeda asked him.

"Sure, Andy how about you do the scan and then you can come back out here and get whatever potions Harry will need ready for him," Regulus replied.

"Well let's get all this unpleasant business taken care of so we can get back out here and eat lunch and I can tell my Pup some stories before we start reading again," Sirius said leading Harry through the door labeled bedrooms and down the hall behind it to the bedroom door that was labeled Sirius.

"Alright Harry why don't you lie down on the bed and then I will wave my wand over you and this parchment and quill will make notes about all your past injuries and any other health issues I find," Andromeda told Harry who did as she had asked.

As he was lying there waiting for Andromeda to start the scan he was started to shake with nerves and fear. Sirius seeing that Harry was working himself up to panic went and sat by his side and grabbed his hand. Harry was just calming down when Andromeda turned around from setting up the quill and parchment. She did not say anything just raised her wand and waved it over Harry and as she was doing this the quill started writing. It took only about a minute for Andromeda to finish casting the spells she needed to but it took the quill 10 minutes to finish writing.

"Well Harry it seems like we will be needing to correct some poorly healed injuries and you will need a potion regime to correct your poor nutritional health. Also, when was the last time your eyes were tested because my scan shows that those glasses are not the right prescription?" Andromeda asked Harry after picking up the parchment and reading it.

"Never I only got these because the school nurse in my first year of primary school told Petunia that I need glasses and that I had probably needed them for a while. All Petunia did was grab a pair out of a donations box and told me to make do," Harry answered causing all three adults to puff up in anger.

"Well one of the first things I will need to do is make you a potion to correct your eyesight since it seems your magic is allowing you to see right now which is putting a strain on your magic," Andromeda said once she had calmed down a little bit.

"Andy did your scan tell you anything about his scar?" Regulus asked her as she got ready to head back out to the dining room.

"Yes, it showed that there is a dark residue to it and that no one even attempted to heal it all those years ago," Andromeda told him before leaving the room.

"Well now let's see if we can figure out if we can get rid of the dark residue in your scar," Regulus said turning toward Harry.

"If you can get rid of it will my scar stop hurting when Voldemort's around?" Harry asked.

"When were you around Voldemort besides when you were a baby?" demanded Sirius.

"During my first year at Hogwarts I won't say anymore since that would ruin the book," Harry said cheekily.

"Alright we will wait until we have finished the first book to question you further and to answer your question it should stop hurting," Regulus responded while taking his wand out of his wrist holster. He then cast several spells to determine what kind of dark residue was in Harry's scar. With each result, he paled more and more until he was as white as a sheet. When he finished he holstered his wand and sat down heavily in the only chair in the room.

"So, what did you find out can it be removed?" Sirius asked when it seemed like Regulus wasn't going to say anything.

"I believed it can be removed but I'm going to need to confer with our resident curse breaker," Regulus told him.

"I'll go get Bill for you," Harry volunteered and got up to do just that.

"Was it a horcrux like you feared?" Sirius asked once Harry had left the room to get Bill.

"Yes, but like I said I'm pretty sure it can be removed," Regulus answered just as they heard Harry and Bill coming down the hall.

"So, what did you need me to help with?" Bill asked upon entering the room.

"First let me ask you do you know anything about horcrux from working with the goblins?" Regulus asked causing Bill to pale considerably.

"Yes, we sometimes come across them in the oldest tombs in Egypt. The goblins have long memories and know of an ancient ritual that removes the soul piece from the container as most wizards and witches make them out of priceless artifacts," Bill answered.

"Alight that's good to know next thing we want to ask you is have you ever come across a living one say like an animal or a human?" Sirius asked.

"Some ancient text that we have found say that some of the darker witches and wizards of that time thought putting one in a baby and then raising it to do their bidding would give them the insurance that they needed against someone destroying the horcrux. One text even says a witch did so with her own daughter and that she then used the girl to do her dirty work for her while possessing her through the horcrux. The girl started trying to resist her mother and sadly she was killed by magical backlash," Bill told them.

"What's a horcrux and why do you need to know all this?" Harry asked causing the adults to jump in shock having forgotten that he was there.

"A horcrux is a piece of someone's soul that's been broken off the whole and secreted away into an object that is then usually placed in a heavily warded place to protect it from being destroyed. As, for why we need to know this it's because we suspect that Voldemort made a few," Sirius answered.

"How do you make one and why do people make them?" was Harry's next question.

"To make them you must kill an innocent and as to why people would make them they think it gives them immortal life," Regulus was the one to responded this time.

"Just one more question can a horcrux control someone and then use their life force to bring the person back from the brink of death?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they can but to do so the person it is controlling as to get emotionally close to the horcrux," Bill answered.

"Then I think I already dealt with one of Voldemort's horcruxes last year," Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Last year Ginny was being controlled by a diary which had a sixteen-year-old Voldemort trapped in its pages then toward the end of the year he made her go down to the Chamber of Secrets where he proceeded to take her life force to bring himself back. That's when I learned that he is a half-blood-with his muggle father and witch mother-named Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry told them.

"Then yes that was a horcrux," Regulus said.

"Now that we have covered my knowledge of horcruxes what did you need me for?" Bill asked getting everyone back on track.

"We believe that there is a horcrux inside Harry's scar and we were wondering if you knew how to safely extract it," Sirius whispered so that Harry couldn't hear what he was asking Bill.

"Well like I said the goblins have an old ritual that can be used to extract horcruxes from their containers," Bill said.

"So, you're saying the safest way to do this is to take him to the goblins when we get done with the books," Regulus said.

"Yes, that would be the safest thing to do," Bill responded.

"Are we done now because I can smell lunch and I'm getting hungry," Harry questioned them.

"Yes, we are done for now let's go eat you little rascal," Sirius chuckled leading the way back out to the dining room.

Once they got to the dining room and had joined everyone else at the table Narcissa and Andromeda served lunch. Fred, George, and Draco wanted to know what was discussed in the other room and why they needed Bill but Percy-who overheard them pestering Harry-put a stop to their asking. Sirius kept his promise to tell Harry some stories of his parents over lunch and for the next hour or so they ate and chatted with the rest of the group. Once everyone was finished eating and had cleaned their dishes they all moved back to the reading room where Tonks immediately picked up the book so she could read her chapter.


	6. The Keeper of THe Keys

**Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys** Tonks read once everyone was in their seats in the reading room.

"That's Hagrid but why would he be there?" Charlie asked.

"Now, Now, Charles you need to let Dora read more than just the title of the chapter to get your question answered," Percy mockingly answered causing his elder siblings to look at him in surprise having not seen this side of Percy in years.

 **BOOM…. he said stupidly.**

"We all know he is stupid so why did they need to reiterate it?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"I think it was just to describe just how stupid his question was," Bill responded, "Of course I could be wrong, and they just did not want us to forget how stupid the boy is."

 **There was a…. rifle in his hands…**

"Is he CRAZY that is an extremely dangerous thing to have around children?" screeched Andromeda as she jumped to her feet and started pacing like a caged tiger.

"What is it Andy?" Narcissa asked in a panicked voice knowing her usually calm and collected sister would not react in such a way unless it was bad.

"A rifle is a lot like a blasting curse crossed with the killing and torturing curses it can cause a lot of damage to a person and leave them in extreme pain," Sirius answered after it became apparent that Andromeda was in no condition to answer.

"And that FOOL had one near children what if his oaf of a son and gotten ahold of it he could have hurt Harry," Narcissa said in horror.

"Exactly, now you know my horror," Andromeda said as she finally calmed enough to sit back down.

 **Now they knew…. I'm armed."**

"Don't you two dare make that terrible pun you know exactly what Vermin meant," Bill told the twins.

"Aren't we all were armed though," a smirking Harry said while waving his hands above his head.

"Nice one Harry," Draco and Tonks said while everyone laughed at the look on Bill's face.

"I thought I said not to make that terrible pun," Bill mockingly scolded.

"Technically you told Fred and George not to you never said anything about anyone else," Percy said with a mirthful smile.

 **There was a…. under all the hair.**

"Way to make him sound frightening," Charlie said with a laugh.

"I would be frightened too if Hagrid came busting into my house like that especially if I didn't know him," Tonks said.

 **The giant squeezed…. got yer mom's eyes.**

"Again, very true you look a good deal like James, but you have Lily's cheek bones and nose not just her eyes," Sirius told Harry with a smile.

"You also have Sirius' delicate artist hands and I believe you got your build from him as well as he was always the skinniest and shortest of the three of them," Regulus said with a laugh.

"You seemed to have James and Sirius' love of making people laugh and Lily's unfailing kindness," Narcissa added.

 **Uncle Vernon made…. breaking and entering.**

"Literally breaking and entering," chuckled Draco.

 **Ah shut up…. corner of the room.**

"Oh, thank heavens Hagrid did not cause it to accidently go off he was much too close to Harry for comfort," Andromeda said with a hand over her heart.

 **Uncle Vernon made…. being trodden on**

"We should make Vermin a literal vermin and trodden on him, so he makes that sound again," Percy said with a mad glint in his eyes.

"We like the way you think Perce," Fred and George said.

 **Anyway—Harry…. gives you Dudley.**

"As if your son needs anymore fatting," snarled Bill causing Tonks and Harry to chuckle.

"What is so funny you two," George started.

"We want in on this joke," Fred finished. Instead of answering Tonks read on.

 **The giant chuckled…. Dursley, don' worry.**

"So not only do you share a mind with McGonagall you also share one with Hagrid," Percy said laughing along with the rest of the room.

"Oh, ha-ha you guys just keep on laughing I will get my revenge," Bill said.

 **He passed the…. about Hogwarts o'course.**

"Actually, Hagrid he doesn't as Horse-face and Vermin never told him anything about his past expect lies," Regulus sneered.

 **Er—no said…. abou'—about ANYTHING.**

"You should not have worded like that Hagrid because to a young boy that sounds like you are calling them stupid," Narcissa said with a sigh.

 **Harry thought this…. marks weren't bad.**

"I told you so," Narcissa said getting laughs from her sister and her cousins.

 **I know some…. famous, were they?**

"Only you Harry would hear that you are famous and skip right over that to the fact that your parents are famous," chuckled Percy causing Harry to blush.

"It didn't really register that he said I was famous because all I could focus on was the fact there was someone right there who could tell me about my parents," Harry said.

 **Yeh don' know…. found his voice.**

"Man, I was hoping he had lost it forever," Draco said with a fake put upon sigh.

 **Stop! He commanded…. Harry—yer a wizard.**

"Typical Hagrid short and to the point," chuckled Charlie.

 **There was silence…. what? gasped Harry.**

"Didn't you hear him the first time Harry?" asked Fred mockingly.

"Yea yer a lizard Harry," George said with a mischievous smile.

"It's why you can talk to snakes," laughed Draco.

 **A wizard, o'course…. read yer letter.**

"Yes, it is," Sirius said with a sigh.

 **Harry stretched out…. await my owl?**

"You just find out you're a wizard and there is school for wizards and that's your first question," Draco said with mock reprove.

"It was if you recall July 31st already and it seemed the strangest part of the whole thing," Harry responded.

 **Gallopin' Gorgons, that…. read upside down…**

"You can read his handwriting upside down I can barely read it the right way around," Charlie said in amazement.

 ** _Dear Professor Dumbledore_** **…** **.out into the storm.**

"That poor owl first being stuck in Hagrid's pocket then being tossed into a storm," Tonks said sadly.

 **Then he came…. this for years.**

"She probably had from what Lily always said about Petunia she never was one to hold in how she felt about her sister having magic so I'm surprised Horse-face didn't say something like this years ago," Sirius said.

 **Then she met that…. landed with you.**

"What a way to find out you had been lied to for all those years," Andromeda said with a frown.

 **Harry had gone…. Hogwarts not knowin'.**

"No, you really can't that would have been a disaster," Bill said.

"Yea it would have I would have felt even more out of place and awkward if I hadn't known," Harry agreed.

 **He threw a dirty…. cold, cruel laugh.**

"Good gracious you should not even remember that much," Narcissa said looking shaken.

 **Hagrid was watching…. ruined house myself…**

"How did Hagrid find the house if it was under Fidelius?" Bill asked.

"That's a good question one we will have to ask Dumbledore and Pettigrew when we bring them before the Wizengamot," Regulus answered.

 **On Dumbledore's orders…. wouldn't have cured…**

"Just try it Dursley I dare," snarled Sirius.

 **And as for all…. to a sticky end—**

"What an awfully thing to say," Andromeda said with tears in her eyes.

 **But at that moment…. like a football?**

"I'm afraid it don't quite work like that Harry," Percy said.

 **Hagrid, he said…. boa constrictor on him?**

"It wasn't so much that you set it on him you merely freed the poor creature," said Charlie.

 **Harry looked back…. yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh, now he's done it if there's one thing Hagrid is its loyal to old crooked nose," Bill said gleefully.

 **But he had finally…. hole in his trousers.**

"Awesome now he just needs the ears to match," Tonks said with a laugh.

"While I'm all for the child being punished the sins of the father should never be taken out on the son," Narcissa said.

"Very true dear cousin but I might still take a page out of Hagrid's book when dealing with Vermin, Horse-face, and their spawn," Sirius responded.

 **Uncle Vernon roared…. much left ter do.**

"Don't worry Hagrid we will gladly finish it for you," Fred and George said getting a nod of agreement from Draco.

 **He cast a sideways…. were you expelled?**

"He never answers that always changes the subject," said Charlie which earned him a smirk from Harry.

"No way did really you find out why he was expelled?" Bill asked shocked.

"You will just have to wait and see," was Harry's mischievous response.

 **It's getting' late…. one o' the pockets.**

"At least you will be warm even if the pockets move around," Percy said.

"Well that was the end of that chapter and also should be the last we hear of the Dursley's for a while," Tonks said as she handed the book off to Percy.


	7. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley Percy read which earned cheers from Fred, George and Draco.

"Really you three let Percy ready more than the chapter title or we will be here forever," Bill said laughingly.

Harry woke early...a good dream.

"But it's not a dream Harrikins" Fred said.

"Yea unless you think we are all part of your dream," George teased.

"I know it's not now but I was so use to good things starting to happen only for them to snatched way that I did not want to get my hopes up," Harry said causing the mood in the room to drop.

Tap. Tap. Tap...swelling inside him.

"Do you often have balloons inside you?" Draco said teasingly trying and succeeding in lighting the mood.

He went straight... savaging the coat.

"That won't work Harry post owls are trained to pester you until you pay them" Regulus said.

"They are also quite viscous if you don't pay them fast enough," Charlie added.

"Hagrid!" said Harry... him five Knuts

"Harry won't know what those are Hagrid!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Knuts?" The little... sat up and stretched.

"Why make Harry do it if you were getting up anyway," Andromeda said in disgust.

Harry was turning... got a puncture.

"No not the happy balloon," cried the twins.

"Um-Hagrid?"... with goblins, Harry.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Bill said with a nod of his head.

Gringotts is the... imagine him flying.

"So, are we how do you think he did it?" Tonks asked.

"He either still has my motorbike or he used a thestral as those are the only things I can think of that would be big enough to hold him," Sirius answered.

"I think it was probably the thestral because Hagrid is not that great at magic so I don't think he would have been able to shrink your motorbike to fit in a pocket," Regulus said.

Seems a shame... high-security vaults.

"There better not be," Charlie snarled with his wand pointed at his older brother.

"I can't say for sure if there is or not I don't work in the banks," Bill said with his hands raised in a calming manner.

"Well we can confirm those rumors as the Black's and Potter's family vaults are guarded in such a way," Sirius told Charlie.

"Wait did you say Potter family vault as in a have another vault besides the one I have been using since I know it wasn't guarded by a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you do Harry that's just your trust vault meant only to get you through until you are of age and able to excess the main Potter vaults," Draco told him.

And then yeh... Ministry of Magic do?

"Nothing much just sends innocent people to prison and let people with lots of money buy their freedom," Sirius snarled.

Well their main... like a dragon.

"Everyone knows that as he tells everyone," Tonks said with a shake of her head.

You'd like one?...manage without magic

"Oh yes just blurt it out there for everyone and the queen to hear you," snarked Narcissa.

He said as... a gummy walnut.

"We just love your descriptions Harry," chuckled the twins.

The low buzz... Hagrid was beaming.

"Oh yes just throw him to the wolves on his first experience of the wizarding world," snipped Andromeda.

Then there was...at Harry's amazement.

"The first time seeing Diagon Alley is always the most magical," said Sirius with a sad smile.

"Are you okay Siri?" Harry asked when he saw how sad Sirius looked.

"I'm fine pup it just that it should have been Lily and James showing you Diagon Alley and if not them then it should have been me," Sirius responded sadly which had Harry getting up to give him a hug.

They stepped through... scarlet and gold, was-

"A Gryffindor goblin," Fred joked.

Yeah that's a... to the counter.

"I'm sure the goblin appreciated that," Bill said sarcastically.

Scattering a handful... hundred and thirteen.

"Way to peak a young boy's curiosity," snarked Narcissa.

The goblin read... it was impossible.

"Most people don't remember that much Harry," Regulus said impressed.

The rattling cart... of his neck.

"Are you insane Harrison James you could have gotten killed!" Sirius exclaimed clutching his chest in fright.

"Sorry," Harry said with his head down.

"It's okay pup just don't do it again," Sirius told him.

Vault seven... no keyhole.

"Very high security vault," Bill said with a frown.

Stand Back said... alone feeling nervous.

"He just left you there alone," shrieked Andromeda.

"I was fine Aunt Andy," Harry tried to reassure her.

Madam Malkin was... smuggle it in somehow.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I raised you better then to act like this," Narcissa said disapprovingly.

"Sorry mum I just don't know what come over me then I was like every time Harry and I met in public I wasn't in control of myself and I acted stupidly and mean," Draco said.

"It sounds to me like someone doesn't want you two to get along and cast some kind of compulsion charm on you," Regulus said with a frown.

Harry was strongly... sorry at all.

"Draco!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"I didn't mean that like I said every time we are in public I can't control myself in what I say and do," Draco responded.

"Aunt Cissy I know he never actually meant to say any of these things as the first time we were alone together he apologized," Harry defended Draco.

But they were... You-Know-Who was one.

"Just because one bad wizard was in a house doesn't mean the whole house is bad," exclaimed Andromeda.

"That's very true just look at Pettigrew he was in Gryffindor and so was Dumbledore and Andromeda and Regulus were Slytherins," Sirius said.

"Yea it's the actions of the person that matter not their house," agreed Percy.

Vol- sorry- You... looking forward to.

"Everyone always does," Charlie chuckled.

The last shop... some secret magic.

"I know it's been said before but you are one powerful wizard Harry being able to feel magic just proves it," Bill said.

Good afternoon said... long, white finger.

"Hey hands off," said Sirius, Narcissa, and Andromeda.

I'm sorry to... as he spoke.

"Oh no of course not," George started.

"Wouldn't dream of it," finished Fred.

"Hmmm," said Mr... tried. And tried.

"How many did you end up trying?" Tonks asked.

"Somewhere around 50 wands I think I lost track," Harry answered.

He had no... you that scar.

"Is that even possible?" asked Draco.

"Oh yes, it is but usually brother wands don't get sold in the same life time," Regulus said.

Harry swallowed... thinks I'm special

"You are special Harry and you mean the world to everyone in this room and quite a few outside of it too," Sirius said causing Harry to blush.

He said at... Hagrid had gone.

"He didn't tell you how to find the platform!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"It's okay Aunt Cissy I find it easily enough," Harry said.

"And that is the end of that chapter," Percy said as he handed Fred the book.


End file.
